


Podría ser el indicado.

by CabezaDeMusgo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Inspirado en una canción, M/M, Primera persona, frank es punk y cool, gerard es una adolescente enamorada, gerard worshipping frank really, nada sucio, pero no es songfic realmente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabezaDeMusgo/pseuds/CabezaDeMusgo
Summary: Gerard indaga sobre las razones por las cuales Frank podría ser el chico ideal para él.





	Podría ser el indicado.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no es realmente un songfic, pero fue inspirado por una canción DE HANNAH MONTANA OK? Nome jusgen rasa xq ya me da pna ok
> 
> Esto es porque no podía sacarme la idea de Gerard idolatrando a Frank de esa manera, aunque se me salga o OoC, y porque no sé, cuando se trata de idolatrarse siento que es super unilateral y solo es Frank hablando sobre lo hermoso y talentoso que es Gerard, así que quise crear algo diferente. Discúlpenme si salió medio cringy, pero yo quería dosis exageradas de azúcar y la verdad no sé ni lo que hice.  
> Also, es para que no piensen que estoy muerta o algo así lol.

A veces me gusta mucho mirar a la ventana desde mi cuarto y mirar a Frank pasar con su estuche de guitarra colgado en la espalda. Regresa de práctica con su banda, lo sé porque me lo ha dicho.

Lo miro pasar del otro lado de la acera dos veces a la semana. A veces regresa solo, a veces con un compañero.

Dioses ¿sueno ridículo? Apuesto a que sueno ridículo.

Fui a verlo a un bar. Él me invitó, pero creo que, aunque no me hubiera invitado, habría ido.

Ahora sueno como todo un acosador ¿verdad? Pues no, no lo soy.

No voy a ser un cliché y decir que tengo una debilidad por los guitarristas, porque no es así. Tengo una debilidad por Frank. Él tiene algo especial.

Hablar con él es diferente; es fácil, es fluído y es suave.

Eso, suave. No sé cómo decirlo.

Y, oh, Dios mío, es toda una estrella de rock, pero una que crea su propio tipo, una que me hace pesar que hay dos tipos de estrellas de rock: Frank Iero, y todos los demás.

Tiene todo lo que una chica quiere, y se los digo yo, que soy un chico y quiero intentar de todo.

Si no han ido a verlo tocar a ese barato y maloliente bar, deberían ir alguna vez, ver a Frank hace que el olor constante de orín y hierba valgan la pena, y no digo esto porque me gusta él ni nada, es la verdad; es que Frank es muy buen guitarrista. Imaginen al muchacho más lindo del vecindario ¿Listo? Ahora imagina que toca la guitarra. ¿A que suspiraste? Pues ese efecto tiene Frank en mí, tanto que no puedo evitar hacer estupideces cuando está cerca.

O sea, me gusta, pero no estoy diciendo que es buen guitarrista porque me gusta.

¡Es que me pone muy nervioso!

La primera vez que fui a verlo hizo alguna broma sobre “darme pase tras bambalinas”. Era una broma estúpida que a veces hacía, pero él no tenía idea de lo nervioso que me ponía la idea.

No, no estoy pensando nada sucio, es que estar a solas con él… Me da escalofríos, no sé de qué hablar y que no piense que soy un completo ñoño.

Y lo soy, pero él no tiene qué saberlo.

¿Les he contado de cuando dice mi nombre? Oh, no, no puede hacer eso… Cuando lo dice es como si su voz hubiera estado hecha específicamente para cantar sobre anarquía y para decir mi nombre. Le queda muy bien, y desde entonces me cuesta trabajo aceptar el hecho de que “Gerard” es mi nombre, que la gente me llama por él y que va a haber muchos que no son Frank que me van a llamar por él.

Vamos, que no me gusta que cualquiera diga mi nombre después de escuchar a Frank hacerlo.

¿Sueno muy cursi si digo que siento mariposas cada vez que dice mi nombre?   
Bueno no me importa, porque es el caso.

Insisto, tiene algo especial.

Últimamente a dondequiera que voy me encuentro pensando en él.

La otra vez estaba en un café con mi hermano en épocas de Halloween y la decoración tenía murciélagos de papel y calabazas colgadas en la pared. Y justo en la caja para pagar, una figura inflable de Frankenstein colgando del techo. Digo… tiene “Frank” en el nombre…   
Además su cumpleaños es en Halloween, como si no pudiera ser más curioso.

¡Ahh! Juro que me está volviendo loco.

 

¿Les he contado de la vez que salimos? Bueno, cuando salimos la primera vez, él se veía como salido de los sueños adolescentes de toda adolescente, y la mejor parte es que lo iba a tener para mí una tarde entera; pantalones más o menos ajustados, rotos en las rodillas, botas militares, una camiseta de los Misfits y una chaqueta de cuero. Sí, por si lo preguntan, su cabello se veía precioso.

Fuimos a una exposición de arte que había querido visitar hacía mucho, pero no quería ir solo y mi hermano siempre estaba ocupado.

Al final no era el plan, pero hablé de la exposición sin querer y terminó sugiriendo que fuéramos.

Juro que no lo hice con esa intención, pero estoy feliz de que me haya acompañado.

¿También recuerdan que les dije que no quería parecer un ñoño frente a él? Bueno, pues lo olvidé. En algún punto comencé a hablar de técnicas de pintura, de estilos y de artistas. Frank no decía nada, sólo me escuchaba y asentía ocasionalmente con la cabeza. Lo mejor de todo era la parte donde me hacía preguntas, y aunque algunas eran ridículas, se sentía bien porque en verdad sentía que me ponía atención, pero también se sentía raro porque no estaba habituado a hablar de arte sin que alguien me dijera que me callara.

Luego fuimos por pizza.

Quería comer hamburguesas, pero Frank es vegano, así que fuimos a un sitio donde servían pizza con alternativas de queso vegano y muchísimos pimientos. Pedimos una pizza individual para cada uno.

Tiene una… ¿vibra? Así lo dicen los hippies. Vibra. Como… no sé, algo sobre la manera en la que a gente lo percibe, o aura, una cosa así.

Como se llame, me gusta mucho.

Usualmente soy del tipo de persona que tiene muchas inseguridades con cualquier cosa; mi propio arte, la información que comparto, lo que me pongo, cómo me acomodo el cabello… Pero con él es distinto, siento como que se las arregla para hacerme sentir que todo lo que hago es correcto.

Cuando me llevó a mi casa nos tardamos media hora en despedirnos. Se me ocurrió preguntarle sobre cuando empezó a tocar la guitarra, y su plática era tan interesante e intensa que quería escucharlo hablar toda la noche, haciéndole más y más preguntas sobre su música.

Se acomodaba el flequillo de vez en cuando y se ponía a jugar con el aro de su labio.

¿Les he hablado de su sonrisa? Por favor, su sonrisa… Es el gesto más travieso y lleno de amor que he visto en la vida.

Es un poco más bajito que yo, así que desde donde lo veo puedo apreciar la forma de su nariz perfectamente cuando mira a otro lado. Sus ojos son lo más precioso que he tenido el placer de valorar en términos de joyería, y una vez que una cerveza me hizo efecto, se lo dije.

No lo ha vuelto a mencionar desde entonces, y me parece muy extraño porque siempre usa las cosas vergonzosas que le digo para molestarme, pero me contestó con algo aún más vergonzoso que me dejó con más mariposas esa noche.

“Ahh… es que… brillan porque te veo. Por eso solo tú me has dicho algo así, porque solo tú los has visto”.

La primera vez que lo besé se sintió como magia y fuegos artificiales. Fue despacio y solo sus labios y su aro de metal me acariciaban; sus manos se hundían en mi cabello y por ratos acunaban mi rostro, que debo decir, es un gesto que no sabía que me gustaba tanto.

Mi mamá me regañó por llegar tarde esa misma noche, pero no la escuché. Seguía pensando en la sensación de los besos de Frank y juro que valió toda la pena del mundo, y lo volvería a hacer mil veces.

Me regaló un vinilo de Iggy Pop and The Stooges y creo que nunca había querido tanto.

Había ido cada fin de semana a verlo tocar en el bar y vi cómo otros gerentes le ofrecían sitio nuevo a su banda, con mejor paga y un ambiente más limpio.

Iba a recogerme a mi salón cada receso y comíamos juntos.

Lo ayudaba a estudiar para los exámenes parciales, aunque termináramos besándonos en mi cuarto o en el suyo cada vez.

Al final él sacaba buenas notas, aunque yo creo que si no se hubiera distraído conmigo pudo haber sacado mejores.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Mikey también, cosa que mis otras parejas no hacían, porque querían monopolizarme o algo así. Pero Frank no, Frank jugaba Calabozos y Dragones con nosotros, y alguna vez le regaló un cubo de rubik para su cumpleaños.

Las agujas me aterran, pero siempre quise tener un tatuaje, y se lo mencioné a Frank una vez mientras fumábamos afuera del bar en sus minutos de descanso entre _set list_ y otro. A la siguiente semana Frank tenía en el brazo un tatuaje nuevo, justo con el diseño que le dije que quería.

— Me lo hice yo para que pudieras verlo siempre.

Creo que comencé a llorar en algún punto, pero no lo recuerdo porque estábamos fumando un porro. Lo que sí recuerdo es su aliento a cerveza cuando me besó y su risa llenando el espacio.

Está loco.

Pero no sé, podría ser el indicado.


End file.
